


Karl x Everyone Fluff/Angst one shots

by InlovewithKarlnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InlovewithKarlnap/pseuds/InlovewithKarlnap
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!!I’m sorry if my smut one made people feel uncomfortable (I’m still writing in it to satisfy the people who requested) but,, here’s the no smut one!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Luke | Punz, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 60
Kudos: 298





	1. REQUESTS!!

Hiii!!

doing more requests here since My other fic made some uncomfortable, which was never my intention I’m sorry,,, 

request any ship with Karl and I’ll write it ASAP! (When I have the time, Ofc!)

I really love specific requests, the more detailed prompt the more I get into writing it.

ALSO, keep in mind I’m still not doing underage characters!   
  


thanks!!


	2. Time of Dying (Karl and Dream ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: gore, impaling

With one click, a glowing portal with a mixture of violet and bright green materializes out of thin air, waiting for Karl to enter.

He stares at it, clutching an unwritten book in his hand; about to learn what future awaits for the SMP. With one step, he immediately halts; feeling something sharp dig into his skin from behind. 

“Not a step further,” a familiar voice told him; which belonged to Dream. Without looking behind, Karl sneers, “What do you want?” The blade digs deeper into his flesh, the pain a burning sensation that aches in his entire body. 

Karl coughs out a worryingly amount of blood from his mouth, spilling it on the floor. Withdrawing the sword, Karl drops to his knees, vision blurring and the room spins as he bleeds out. 

“Sorry Karl,” Dream apologizes, though it wasn’t all that genuine. “I can’t have you ruining everything.” He kneels down to Karl’s level, lifting his chin up to force Karl to look up at him. 

Karl watched helplessly as Dream enters the portal without looking back once. The portal disappears without a trace, leaving Karl behind in the present world. 

The world around him goes darker and darker, until he finally loses his consciousness.


	3. Don’t stop talking (Karl/Punz)

Karl enthusiastically watches Punz’s live as he attempted to speed run Minecraft; encouraging him throughout the stream as Punz nearly died several times now. 

It was not Punz’s best speedrun for sure, he had very low health and ran out of food after using it all up from the blazes that were so close to killing him. He wanted to just quit, it pissed him off how bad he was doing overall, and Karl’s constant blabbering and giggling were not helping him whatsoever. Eventually, Karl’s high-pitched screaming distracted him and costed him his life. His blood boiled, and he accidentally lets out something he’d probably regret for the rest of his life.

“GODDAMMIT, KARL! WHY’RE YOU  SO  ANNOYING? JUST SHUT. UP. DO YOU EVER SHUT UP? GOD, I DON’T KNOW WHY I LIKE YOU.”

There was a very long pause between the two, and Punz didn’t bother reading the chat, only now realizing how badly he had messed up. Before he spoke up though, Karl quickly mutters an “Oh, okay.” Before the dinging sound of Discord notified him that Karl had left the call. 

“Shit..” he curses under his breath, before abruptly ending the stream.

. . . . . . . . 

On the verge of tears, Karl lays his head on his desk, arms wrapped around his head as if it was his comfort. What did he do wrong? All he wanted was to support him. Maybe he was annoying; he just didn’t realize it. 

The soft hum of the Discord ringtone interrupts his intrusive thoughts, making him look up at his monitor to see who was calling him at that moment. To his surprise, it was Punz.

He contemplated for a moment whether or not he should answer it; eventually giving in and picking up. 

“Hey Karl,”

Punz’s voice was much softer than what it was just a few minutes ago, which gave Karl a minuscule amount of comfort. He doesn’t say anything; as his throat was too sore from holding back his tears. Though Punz takes this as a sign that it was his fault, feeling an incredible amount of guilt rise in his body. “Karl, I’m sorry I yelled at you. You know I would never mean that, right?” His voice shaky, afraid that he had already ruined their relationship. More awkward silence between the two. 

Punz gulps, “...Please say something.” 

... 

Karl clears his throat, before replying with, “..Oh,” 

“Karl I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I know you’ve said that twice.” He sighs, “‘m sorry for bothering you.”

“What? You weren’t bothering me at all—“

“But I made you die.” Tears threatened to burst out, his words were trembling and his body quivers trying to contain all of his emotions. 

“No, It was my fault. But, you don’t bother me at all, really. It’s actually quite the opposite.” Punz clenches his heart as he nervously says something else that would spark something between them. 

“You have no idea how much you affect me.”

“Positively? Or negatively?”

“Honestly, I think it’s a mix of both. Karl, you fucking set my heart ablaze, the amount of mixed emotions I have for you is incredibly difficult to contain sometimes.” He realized how weird he worded that, “Uh, ignore that. I mean- you.. you make my world brighter, to put it simply. You enlighten me.” What a weird way to confess, huh?

Even more awkward silence. 

“Huh... I guess I feel the same way too.” Punz could practically see him smiling from the other side of the screen. “...interesting.”

“Karl, can you do me a solid?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Please never stop talking, I swear you manage to brighten everyone’s days because you’re there. You’re not annoying.” 

“Thanks, Punz.”


	4. Who’s James? (Karlnap ANGST)

His body lay in front of him, motionless. Skin as pale as paper, eyes dull and lifeless. James was dead, murdered in cold blood. 

Karl drops to his knees. It had happened again; somebody in the group had killed the handsome man once called James. He knows he already had a fiancé waiting for him, but James reminded Karl of him so much that it hurts to see him dead. He knows he’s not Sapnap, but it hurts nonetheless. 

. . . . . . . . 

The agonizing pain of the blade impaling him did not hurt as much as the pain from seeing someone who was similar to Sapnap dead. 

His world spirals into the darkness of the void, passing out from the blood loss.

. . . . . . . . . 

“Karl”

…

“Karl.”

…

“KARL!”

A nostalgic voice echoes in his mind, his ears rang and his head hurt like a hangover. His eyes opened to see someone familiar standing over him, brown eyes filled with concern. Pretty. So, so pretty.

He quickly sits up, launching himself into the man’s arms, sobbing. “JAMES!” He yells, “YOU’RE OKAY!” 

The man quickly pulled away and Karl quizzically stared at him, confused. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t James at all. It was Sapnap. 

“Who’s James?” Hurt was evident in his tone, and it stung Karl’s heart, and it hurt like hell to hear him say it like that. Karl quickly apologizes, this time using the correct name. “Who’s James, Karl?” Sapnap repeats himself. “I’m sorry— I keep forgetting names so I-“

“You can’t mix up ‘James,’ with ‘Sapnap,’ though,” Sapnap turns away from him, not wanting to assume the worst, but... “Is there something you want to tell me, Karl?” 

“Sapnap- listen, I promise you I messed up, I don’t know any James.” He lied, biting down on his tongue. “Why, Karl?” 

“Why do you keep forgetting my name?” Sapnap harshly asks, sorrow clear on his face. “Am I that unimportant to you? Is that it?”

“No, it’s..” he wanted to say it, but can’t. He couldn’t let ANYONE know about his ability. “...it’s more complicated than that.”

Sapnap shakes his head, as if he wasn’t buying his story. “Just tell me I’m boring you, Karl.” He rubs his arm, standing up to walk away. Karl weakly reaches his arms, shedding tears, not wanting to lose his beloved. “Please, please don’t go..!” He calls out.

The younger paused for a moment, only to look back for a second.

And within that second, all Karl saw was

Despair.


	5. My Love (Karl/Quackity) FLUFF

Karl had been missing for a few days now, and it’s been bothering Quackity ever since. Where the hell was he? He missed the warm feeling of being in his lover’s arms. He spent most of his days searching and searching, only to come up with nothing. That is until...

Quackity saw someone in the distance, though the figure was too far so he couldn’t really make out who it was. It was only then when he saw the faint purple and green hoodie that he knew it was him. 

“KARLOS~!” He sprinted like never before, nearly tripping on his own foot at one point. He tosses himself onto Karl, who swings him around playfully in his arms. He missed this so, so much. He felt a lot safer being in Karl’s hands. “Quackity!” He giggles, which was like a soft, sweet melody in Quackity’s ears. His voice was so gentle and soothing at that moment that he could practically fall asleep. 

He doesn’t even bother asking where Karl had been; all he cared about was that he was back. He buries his face into Karl’s hoodie and he smelled delightful, like a vintage book with a hint of cinnamon. He practically melts feeling soft lips pressing against his head, it felt so good. “Wanna go back to my place for some cuddles?” Karl offers excitedly, rubbing the back of Quackity’s back as if he were soothing a baby. “Hell yeah, dude.”

. . . . . . . . 

The two snuggled up each other in bed, cracking occasional jokes and giggling. It had been a long day looking for Karl, and it made Quackity exhausted, like he could pass out for the next several days. 

Karl heard the soft snore coming from the other, and he softly chuckles; placing a kiss on his forehead. He seemed so angelic and peaceful when he wasn’t being too loud or obnoxious, but he loved everything about him and his shenanigans. 

He’d do anything to keep his boy safe, even if it means to sacrifice his own life during the process. He closes his eyes, eventually falling into a deep slumber. 


	6. Gang’s all here (Feral Boys)

It had been a tiring day for Karl, editing videos and filming with Mr. Beast and the others. He barely got any sleep, as he had been drinking several cans of monster energy drinks. 

“Karl.”

“Mmm.. what??” He turns to face his boss, taking a sip of his monster drink to make sure he didn’t pass out suddenly. “On Thursday, we’re going to have guests come over to film with us so I need you to drive over to the airport for me and pick them up at around 1 PM alright?”

He nods his head, not wanting to question him. 

. . . . . . . . 

MrBeast : Okay, guys. Karl’s gonna be picking you guys up on Thursday, can’t wait to see how hype he’d be!!

Chris : Dude, he’s gonna FREAK out. 

Dream : hundred dollars says he’s going to cry 

MrBeast : $1,000 says otherwise

Quackity : WTF do you guys ever go a day without making financially poor decisions?????

. . . . . . . . 

He tried hard not to sleep on the way there, his eyelids felt heavy, and he would occasionally close his eyes momentarily before being snapped back to reality by the sounds of cars honking. He felt so numb; having a massive headache for not sleeping for a few days straight. Holy hell, he shouldn’t have drank so much energy drinks.

He honestly had no idea who he was looking for, so he stumbles around trying to text Mr. Beast.

Karl : I’m here, but who exactly am I picking up?

MrBeast : you’ll know when you see them.

He didn’t really like how vague that sounded, but he shrugs it off, assuming it was a family member or something. 

He swore he heard someone familiar call out his name from the distance. Turning around, he spots a figure that slightly resembled Sapnap. He must’ve been dreaming, right?

He blinks twice, rubbing his eyes. Was this real? Was Sapnap actually here? Maybe he did drink too much, and the loss of sleep was now making him hallucinate. 

It was only when Sapnap pulls him into a tight, bear hug that he finally comes to his senses that it was all real. 

“You’re.. here?” Karl gasps, trying hard not to shed any tears. “Yeah...” The younger responds, pulling away. “It’s not just me, though.” His eyes steer Karl to look behind him, to see someone else sprint towards him. 

“EYYY KARLOS!!” He leaps onto the taller’s arms, nearly knocking Karl over. 

At this point, they were the center of attention, being recorded by some people as well. But none of them cared at the moment. “Woah.. Quackmeister’s here too?” His energy levels suddenly burst through the roof, and he couldn’t contain himself when another voice joined them. 

“Hey guys.” A sleepy voice calls out to them, which belonged to George. “Gogy!!” Karl puts down Quackity to wave to the tired British man walking over to them. He looks around the area, slightly confused. “Where’s Dream? He should’ve been here before me.”

Karl was taken aback, giving George a confused look. “Wait, Dream’s here?” George immediately shuts his mouth, immensely regretting what he had just said. 

“Way to ruin the surprise, George.”

A tall, blonde man wearing a black face mask that covered most of his face walked over to the group. Karl didn’t recognize him at first glance, but put the puzzle pieces together after hearing his voice. “Let’s go! The gang’s all here!” Karl squeals, beaming with joy. “Group hug?” Karl offers with his arms outstretched. 

They all squished each other as they all embraced, with Quackity complaining how Dream was smothering him to death. It was at that moment where Karl lets his tears roll down his cheeks. 

“You guys!! Wh- how-“ he couldn’t express how shocked yet happy he was to see them. 

“You can thank me later,” Jimmy comes in with the crew trailing from behind. “WHAT THE HONK? HOW DID I NOT NOTICE— I WAS GENUINELY SURPRISED??” Karl freaks out, then giving Jimmy a hug, who handed Dream a wad of cash. 

“I just thought, hey, Karl worked really hard everyday, so I wanted to give you something nice in exchange.” 

“Thank you so much..” he continued sobbing, hands covering his flushed face. 

. . . . . . 

“Guys, should we go live? I bet the chat’ll go CRAZY from how unexpected it is!” Karl suggested, bouncing up and down as they headed out the airport. 

“Not a bad idea... If it weren’t for the thousands of people tweeting aboutour meeting.” Dream showed his phone to everyone, who then took out their phones to check for themselves. 

“Who cares though, it’ll be fun with all of us in the same room, right?” Quackity gently elbows Karl on the arm, who laughs and nods his head in agreement. 

“Ugh, guys I haven’t ate anything, can we go get something to eat first?” George complains, clutching his stomach with one hand and slouching to prove a point. 

“Yeah, dude. I think I want some Tacobell right about now.” Sapnap says, yawning. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Karl pulls out his car keys and clicks the button to unlock the door. “Though it might be an uncomfortable ride, ‘cause I don’t know if my car can fit all of you, so you might have to squeeze in there”

“In that case...” Quackity inhales, “I CALL SHOTGUN!” 

“Oh hell no, let  me  call shotgun, Quackity, you’re small, you can sit at the back.” Sapnap argued, stopping Quackity from opening the door to the passenger’s seat. 

Karl couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics, “Okay, okay.” Quackity groans, finally making his way to the back seats where Dream and George sat and squeezed next to them. 

This was going to be fun. 


	7. Sight for sore eyes (Feral boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made this one more romantic

“Oh my Honking god.” Karl stared at his empty contact lenses container. Oh god, he’d used it all and he couldn’t go and get more, because he had to meet up with his friends— well, technically boyfriends, but he was a bit shy to use that term still. He didn’t want them to see him with his glasses, as he thought they might think he looked bad. 

But he had to, he needed to see; it’s not like he could use contact lenses right now.

He shyly wanders around, looking for the group. 

“Oh Karl~!”

A familiar voice came from behind, and he quickly turns around to see Sapnap. “There you are!” He goes over to the brunette, who awkwardly chuckles, hoping he wouldn’t say anything about his glasses. 

Sure enough, as soon as Sapnao got closer to Karl, he halts to observe him. “You wear glasses, Karl?” He looked at him in amusement, loving the way the glass made it easier to look at his vibrant green eyes. “Does.. does it look okay?” Karl asks, fidgeting with them. “More than okay.” His voice softens, and he leans in to kiss his forehead. 

“EYY you found him, Sap?” Quackity rushes over to them, immediately noticing Karl’s glasses, bursting into a fit of laughter, “Karl you look like a fuckin’ nerd!” 

“I do?” Karl lolls his head in embarrassment, knowing that it was a bad idea to go out wearing his glasses. Maybe he should’ve told them that he couldn’t hang out at the moment, and just hide away from the world forever. 

Quackity notices how poorly Karl reacted towards his remark. “Shit, Karl. You know I really didn’t mean that, right?” He pats Karl on the back, trying to comfort him. “You’re so meaaaan, Quackity.” Sapnap huffs in a sarcastic tone, pulling Karl in his arms. 

“What the hell is going on here, I thought we’re meeting at—“ Dream angrily stomps towards the group, with George following close by. He stops in his tracks to see Karl being comforted by two of his other beloveds. “Wait, Karl wears glasses? Pog???” George stares at it, while Dream was enticed. He nearly forgot how to breathe at the sight of how cute Karl looked. 

“Haha... I know.. bad, right?” Karl plays with his hands nervously, taking the glasses off. 

“What? No!”

“Of course not.”

“The fuck you mean bad? Listen here, how dare you talk shit about my boyfriend like that?” Quackity snarls, making everyone giggle. 

“Okay, real talk,” Dream sharply breathes, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed or ashamed for wearing something that’ll help you, even if you think you look bad, I personally think you’re cute with them.” 

Karl’s face burns, he covers his face with his arms wrapping around his head. “Oookay thats— I don’t know what to say..”

He gets flooded with compliments coming from all his lovers, who loved to see him all timid and a blushing disaster.

“Please please please shut up.” 

“Not until you admit you look adorable with glasses.” Sapnap hugs from behind, showing affection towards him. “Ugh, you guys are annoying.” 

“But you love us, don’t you~?” Quackity lightly teases, grinning widely. 

“...Yes.”


	8. Cuddles (Karl/George)

It had been a long and stressful week for Karl. Planning the tales of the smp while editing videos and balancing it all with a consistent schedule of live-streaming. It felt like eternity since he had last slept; the numbness of staying up awake for more than a few days really did drive a man insane, because it took a toll on Karl’s mental health.

Recently, Karl and George decided to move in together, and George would occasionally comfort Karl whenever he breaks down after being too stressed; the same goes for Karl, he’d help cheer up George whenever he was feeling down. 

Today was one of those days where Karl would have a mental break down from the overwhelming amount of stress he dealt with for a while without taking a break. 

That is how Karl ended up on the couch with George, blanket wrapped around them and Karl’s face buried in the slightly shorter’s chest, binge watching cartoons as George smothers Karl with affection. 

“You good, Karl?” 

Karl musters a weak ‘mhm,’ as he nearly dozes off in the arms of his friend— no, maybe more than that? Karl had been pondering whether or not he and George were more than friends, maybe even potential lovers.

“George?” Karl lifts his head up to look at said man, “What are we? Like, what am I to you?” 

George takes a minute to think of a response, “I don’t know, Karl. What do you want us to be?”

“I want...” he hesitated for a second, “I want to be more than friends, if you catch my drift.”

“What, like best friends?” George lets out a small laugh; he liked to tease Karl, as he was the one who’d be teased by the others. “No, I mean..” Karl gulps, his voice shaky from being nervous. “I mean I want to be like, um, boyfriends, maybe?” Karl whispers, breathing hitched as he waited for the other to respond. 

“Of course,” George presses his lips on Karl’s temple; Karl squeaking from surprise. “Do that again.” He requests, tugging on George’s hoodie. 

George takes a deep breath, before leaning in to smother Karl with kisses all over his face. Karl’s body heats up; not from the thick blanket, but from the pure embarrassment and overjoy he got from being kissed by George. 

Karl sits up, cupping George’s cheeks in his hands. It felt so soft in his hands, and he could practically squish them like a marshmallow. 

Seeing how reluctant Karl was, George pulls himself up to give him a quick peck, which turned into a longer kiss once Karl found the confidence to lean for a kiss. 

“I love you.” Karl announces, giggling softly as they tackled each other with kisses and hugs. 

“I love you too, Karl.”


	9. Sick (Karl and Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as platonic or romantic

Oh god.

His head hurt like hell, and he felt so, so hot; yet at the same time, he felt like he was freezing. The contrast of his body temperature and his stinging headache made him nauseous; making the world around him spin. Shit, why is he so sick? His legs felt heavier and heavier, and he eventually falls onto the ground.

The last thing he sees before passing out was a person wearing a faint green hoodie that stood inches away from him.

. . . . . 

The sound of a door creaking open is what awoke Karl up. In his sleepy daze, he looks around to see that he was no longer in his hidden library anymore. He was lying on a bed with a cold towel pressed on his forehead, assuming key to keep his temperature in check. He still feels like shit, though. 

“Oh, Karl. You’re awake.” 

Karl looks over to see a tall man enter his room with a bowl of soup in hand. “D-Dream?” Karl’s voice was hoarse and scratchy, which made him cough uncontrollably. “Where am I? What happened?” Karl started to ask Dream dozens of questions all at once, demanding to get answers; but he didn’t get any. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t work yourself out, Karl.” Dream shushes him, placing the warm bowl on Karl’s lap, “Here, mushroom stew. It should help you a bit.”

Karl looks at the steaming broth, cringing at the smell. “Oh.. Thanks, Dream.” He gratefully thanks, eating a spoonful of it before gagging a bit. Dream pats him on the back gently, making sure Karl wouldn’t choke on his food. 

“I know it tastes weird, you need to eat it in order to get better, though.” Dream sighs, “I told you, you shouldn’t travel in time back to back without any breaks, look where that got you now.”

“Sorry,” Karl weakly mumbles a half-assed apology, finishing the stew and handing the empty bowl to Dream, who places it elsewhere; he’ll take care of it later, right now he needs to pay attention to Karl. “Do you need anything else?” Dream asks, taking a thermometer from a cabinet. “Can you stay here with me until I get better?” Karl asks with his usual pleading puppy eyes that Dream adored. “Of course,” he happily accepts, knowing how Karl preferred being in the presence of someone else he knew.He grabs a chair and set it next to the bed, holding Karl’s hot, sweaty hand in his own. “..But, I’ll have to fetch your medicine, Karl.”

“Fine, go quick. You know how much I hate being alone.” He pouts, crossing his arms. Dream chuckles, “Okay, just rest here for now.” He gets up, heading out. But before he does, he looks back to see Karl resting his head against the pillow; resting peacefully as he watched the rain pour down, trickling onto the window. 

. . . . . 

“I’m back.” He calls out to Karl as he opened the door, bag containing a bottle medicine in hand. Strangely enough, there was no response from the other. The most logical answer was that he was asleep; how silly of him to think that Karl would-

“Oh, Dream..” 

Karl was out of bed, trying to put on his shoes.

“Karl, what the hell?” 

“I’m sorry, I can-“ he coughs loudly, “I can explain.”

“Explain what? Explain how you’re trying to time travel again when you’re literally sick?”

“I’m not sick, I—“ more coughs erupted from him, immediately contradicting his statement. “I’m fine, it’s just a sore throat.” He excuses, trying to assure Dream that he was well enough to go back and travel again. Dream sighs, swooping Karl into his arms, carrying the pouty man to bed. “I said it’s nothing, Dream.” He tried covering up his coughs, failing miserably. “Yeah? You won’t be saying that when you faint from overworking your sick ass.” 

Karl huffs as Dream helped him back in bed, taking off his shoes and putting another wet towel on his forehead. “Here,” Dream pours the medicine into the small measuring cup, “Drink it, you’ll feel a lot better.” 

With one gulp, Karl drank the whole thing; disgust clear on his face, he hands the cup back to Dream, who gives him a warm cup of water to wash down the disgusting taste of the grape-flavored medicine. 

“Sleepy...” Karl yawns, burying himself into the comforts of the blankets. “Rest well, Karl.” Dream smiles, staying besides him until he fell asleep. 

He contemplates whether he should leave or not, and ending up sleeping besides him in the end. 


	10. Uncomfortable (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually watch Karl’s alt streams because I don’t know his alt. So uh take this short fic lol

It had been some time since he’d stream on his alt account, he wanted to do something special with his friends.

He was having fun for the most part, though some of the donations that came in were a little bit.. questionable, sure.. But Karl didn’t want to say anything about it, and his discomfort was clear to his friends.

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back. I need to use the bathroom.” He excuses himself, taking off his headset to exit the room.

The door audibly clicks, meaning that he’d left the room. “Okay, guys. Serious talk.” Dream calmly says, “I hope you guys can tell that Karl is clearly uncomfortable with these donations; you may think his reaction is all ‘cute,’ but continuing to tease someone even knowing that they’re uncomfortable isn’t okay. Please, tone it down a little.”

“Yeah, donations need to chill.” Sapnap spoke up as well, “Like, I get it, he’s a cool guy and all, but you guys just need to.. stop.”

“Yeah, Karl’s donations are kinda creepy, dude.” Quackity joins in as well, though he surprisingly didn’t say much about the situation. 

The doors opens once again, and in comes Karl. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing much, we just told your viewers to go easy on the donations.”Dream explains, “We know how uncomfortable you were with them, Karl.”

“Yeah, we got your back, man.” Quackity enthusiastically states, giving Karl a warm, wide smile; one that ensured safety and comfort.

“Thanks, you guys.” He nearly tears up from how kind his friends were to stand up for him. 

He was just glad to have nice friends like them.


	11. Injuries (Fluff)

It was time to film another iconic Mr. Beast video with the crew, and Karl was very thrilled to say the least. He liked hanging out with the boys and it the process of recording for a new video was always the best part of his day. 

But something went wrong that day.

While he was doing a challenge Jimmy had planned out that day, he accidentally cut himself on something sharp that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“OW!” He screeches in pain, clutching his left hand tightly. 

“You good Karl?” Chris called out to him from a distance, rushing over to him immediately. “Yeah, I’m good, just a little cut, no big deal.” He laughs it off, pretending like he was fine and totally not bleeding. “Dude, it looks deep.” Chandler points out, cringing at the sight of blood. 

“Hey, cut the cameras.” Jimmy ordered, running towards Karl and the others. “How bad is it?” He checks out the wound, realizing how badly hurt Karl was. “..Maybe a few stitches or more and I’ll be fine.” Karl flinches at the touch, adrenaline making the agonizing pain much number. “Let’s go to the hospital, quickly.”

While they head towards the car, Karl couldn’t help but feel embarrassed seeing how protective they had become; making sure he didn’t bump into anything else that would make his injury even worse. 

And during the car ride, they tried to distract Karl by telling jokes and lightening up the situation overall. 

“How’re you feeling, Karl?” Chris asked with concern, looking at his hand. “A bit dizzy, but I think I’ll manage.” He light-heartedly chuckles. “Don’t you dare pass out on me, Karl.” Jimmy turned around to look at him with a stern yet worried expression. “What even cut you, Karl?” Chandler asked with curiosity, staring out the window trying to zone out the smell of blood in the car. “I don’t know.” Was all he could manage to say. 

. . . . 

Karl had to get a few stitches and had to take a break from gaming and other things for a while, so his friends were around to help him whenever he needed.

Karl didn’t really say it out loud, but joining the Mr. Beast crew was the best decision he had made in his life, otherwise he’d never meet people like them: chaotic, funny, and sweet.

He knows that they’d be by his side for a long time; and he’d be by theirs just as long. 


	12. Stress (Karl + Dream)

It was a long, stressful week for Karl. Trying to balance out editing, live streaming, and scripting for the Tales of the Smp was very tiring, and could take a lot out of a person. 

Did he ever complain? No. He didn’t want to be seen as a nuisance.

He would feel like a burden on other people’s shoulders if he vented his feelings out to them; so he doesn’t. He kept it to himself, masking his exhaustion with a simple yet deceiving smile; a smile that Dream could see right through. 

....

Karl and Dream were in a voice chat, alone. The others had gone off to rest, leaving them by themselves. The tension was quite awkward, until Dream confronts him about his habit of overworking himself too much.

“Hey, you doing alright, Karl? You seem so.. out of it lately.”

Karl looked at his screen with shock, nearly jumping out of his seat at the unexpected question; he had thought he did a good job repressing his unwanted emotions from everybody. Guess not, though. Or maybe Dream was too analytical. 

“I- I’m fine, Dream. I don’t know why you’re asking.” He lied through his teeth, which is seen through by the other automatically. 

“Karl, please. You know I’m always here for you.”

“I- but..” Karl sniffs, “I’m fine.”

“Karl.” His tone was much more serious than Karl has heard before, and it alarmed him.

“I’d be selfish to put my emotional baggage on you, it’s— just a burden. Forget it.”

“Karl, your feelings are  not  a burden, please talk to me about it.”

Karl’s breathing became shallow, and it was hard to breathe. He starts to hyperventilate; feeling like a fool for breaking down in front of Dream. 

“Karl, listen to my voice.”

His gentle voice guided Karl to focus on Dream, helping him calm down and relax his tense muscles. “Sorry.” Karl shakily breathes, “I— it’s just, I’ve been so stressed out so much that I barely get any sleep and—“ he continues rambling on and on with Dream listening in silently, until he interrupts with:

“Then take a break, Karl. You deserve it. I’m sure Jimmy and your fans could understand.”

“B-but—“

“Karl. Take. A. Break.”

He sighs, “okay.” He whispers. 

“You know I care about you, Karl. So try and take care of yourself every now and then.”

“Thanks, Dream.” Karl wipes his tears that pricked his eyes. 

“I love you,” were the last words he managed to utter out before dozing off to a peaceful slumber.


	13. It hurts (Fluff)

Karl hadn’ttold anyone this for the past few hours, but he’s pretty sure he had broken something in his ankle after he had tripped over a rock when recording with the crew. He originally played it cool; acting as if it were a joke. But now he’s not laughing because it’s been hurting like hell for a long while now, and it’s not getting any better. Chandler, though, had taken notice his weird walking patterns. 

“Hey, why you walking weird, man?”

He shrugs, continuing to limp away, groaning as he did so. “Dude, I think you should get that checked out.” 

He would’ve said otherwise, but the pain became unbearable to the point where he can’t take it anymore. “Help me walk?” 

“Sure, man.”

. . . 

“You mean to tell me that you didn’t bother  _telling_ me about this?” Jimmy lectured Karl about how he should’ve told him about his injury, and how dangerous it would’ve been if he had kept it hidden any longer. 

He was taken to the hospital to have an x-ray, and the results showed that it turned out to be a fracture. 

He had to wear a cast that’ll last for at least months, and in the meantime he had to adjust being in crutches; his friends being there to support him al the way, helping him to get used to them. 

“Thanks, guys.” Karl gleefully walked out of the hospital, almost slipping off the edge of a sidewalk had it not been for Chris, who caught him in his arms. “No problem, dude.”

They all laughed as they shared jokes while they headed back to the studio and head back home. 


	14. No Strings Attached (Karl/Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic or romantic idk u choose

It was harder than he had expected it to be; learning how to play the guitar.

“How do you have the patience to learn to play the guitar?” He complains, about ready to give up.

“It’s ‘cause you’re doing it  wrong , dumbass.” The shorter rolls his eyes, reaching over to grab the guitar out of Karl’s hands. “Let me show you how to properly play it.”

Karl watches as Quackity demonstratedhow he plays it; though he was too caught up in his own small world just by looking at Quackity. 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“Karrrl.” Quackity snaps his fingers in front of Karl’s face, alerting him. “What the fuck, man, I thought you wanted me to teach you!”

“I’m sorry!” He awkwardly apologizes, “I just got distracted by how cute you were.” He softly spoke the last part, hoping that Quackity didn’t hear and just continue.

“WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY KARL?” Quackity jumps out of his seat, knocking the chair over.

“What? I didn’t say anything, nimrod!” His face became much redder than before, and it was obvious to the both of them that he was blushing; Karl wanted to slap himself so badly in that moment. How embarrassing, honestly.

“Suuuure,” Rolling his eyes, Quackity picked up the dropped guitar from the floor. “Do you want to learn or what?” 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to pay attention this time.” He promised, smiling determinedly. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t waste my time again.”

“I know I’m sexy but please focus on what’s important right now.” He adds, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

...

The duo both burst into a violent fit of laughter; both left breathless and panting trying to calm themselves down. 

It took them a whole minute to settle down and actually concentrate on the guitar. This time, Karl actually intently focused onto Quackity’s demonstration, taking mental notes in his headas his fingers smoothly strummed the strings in such a mesmerizing way. “Here, you try.” Quackity hands over the guitar to Karl, catching him off-guard. “Oh, okay.” He cautiously takes the instrument once again.

He played it with lack of gracefulness; which was to be expected since he barely played it before. But with Quackity’s help by pointing out what he was doing wrong, Karl got the hang of it and played a lot smoother than before. 

“Look at me! I’m such a god!” Karl giggles, nearly messing up his rhythm as Quackity cheered him on, “YEAH YOU ARE! LET’S GOO!” 

. . . . . . . 

“Thanks for coming all this way and teaching me how to play the guitar.” He hands the guitar back to Quackity, a bit tired from the session. “No problem dude, maybe we can do this sometime again?”

“Is that a date?” Karl rhetorically asked, snickering. “If you want.” He answers, laughing hysterically. 


	15. Long Distance (Feral Boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what a potshot is but take this

Today was a special day for Karl; he was going to stream with his beloveds: Sapnap, Dream, George, and Quackity! Although, none of their fans knew that they were all dating each other. So they had to remain low-key during the stream. It sucked, yeah; but they’ll eventually reveal their hidden relationship during a huge event they were planning. 

“Hey guys.” He joins the voice call with everyone already in it. “KARL!!” Sapnap and Quackity both yelled his name outin excitement and at the same time. “Hi, Karl.” George’s greeting was calm yet still captures the enthusiasm in his voice, “Dream’s deafened right now because these two idiots won’t stop screaming.” 

Moments after George said that, Dream comes back to greet Karl. “Are you two done being childish now? Can we start the stream?” “Childish? me? I could never.” Sapnap pretends to be slightly offended, gasping dramatically.

. . . 

The stream went better than expected, with no suspicious behavior from anybody to raise questions from their audience. Now they were chatting away in discord; dealing with Quackity’s silly antics. 

“So..” Karl awkwardly says, breaking the silence, “When do we reveal the truth.. about us?”

“Well,” Dream starts to answer, “Whenever everyone’s fine with it, and we’re still planning the big event, so probably not in a while.” 

“Just imagine all the hype once people see us together in one room.”George speaks up, only then did he realize that Dream would have to reveal his face. “Wait, Dream are you sure you want to-“

“Yeah, I did say that I’d do a face reveal during a big event. And well, this is pretty big.”

They spent the rest of their day/night talking about the big reveal and transitioned into talking about their next possible stream together.

“I’m gonna go to sleep, guys. It’s like 3 AM here.” Karl yawns loudly, stretching his sore joints. “Night kisses?”

“Three..” Sapnap begins to count down.

“Two..”

“One.”

Everyone let out a loud kissing sound at once, giggling viciously afterwards. “Okay, goodnight Karl.” They say before he disconnected from the call.

Karl didn’t actually instantly fall asleep that night. Instead, he looked out into the deep, midnight blue sky that always reminded him of Sapnap’s pretty eyes, the twinkling stars that reminded of Quackity’s big, wide smile, the distant trees that swayed back and forth in the dark somehow reminded him of Dream’s mysterious figure. He also thought about George in his sleepy state, wondering what it would be like to live in the same time zone as him once they would meet up.. Or even move in together.

Soon enough, he ends up sleeping without even realizing it, resting peacefully thinking about his lovers and the future ahead of them. 


	16. He is mine (Feral boys)

Karl wasn’t oblivious to the obvious change in behavior in everyone of the group, but he doesn’t know why or what even happened.

But one thing is for sure though, he quite likes all the recent attention he’s been getting from every member. It felt nice; to be showered with affection and all attention was directed towards him. But if anything, was it really worth his friends fighting over him? They usually didn’t fight before, but after the recent events, it wasn’t the same. They wanted him all to themselves; yeah, it was kind of funny at first, as if he were a protagonist in some cheesy romantic harem stories— but it quickly got old so fast. 

He found himself walking through Kinoko Kingdom founded by him, Sapnap, and George. Their little town grew more and more each day, with Dream and Quackity joining the growing nation, so all of the members in their feral crew were part of a small soon-to-be country. 

He sighs, sitting in the field of flowers that had spread like wildfire. In the distance, he looks over to squid lagoon to remember the good times he and his crew had made. 

“Hey.” A voice came from behind, startling Karl.

“I expected you to be here.” Oh, it was just Dream. Thank goodness. 

“Yeah, it’s peaceful here.” Karl breathes in the wonderful air, the scent of pollen was strong—too strong for his nostrils. “Without all the fighting, I mean.”

“Understandable.” Dream sighs, picking up a small daisy besides him, picking it apart from the stem and placing it onto Karl’s ruffled hair. “You’re not supposed to do that.” His tone wasn’t irritated— it was mostly a playful manner. “Yeah? But I placed it elsewhere, did I not?”

“You and your loopholes.” Karl groans, feeling himself blushing heavily. “You look pretty with it, it really suits you.” Dream compliments, practically flirting with him. “Are you flirting with me, Dream?” Karl’s face heats up even more, turning his head away to face the opposite direction. “Why?” Dream wraps his arms around Karl’s waist, resting his chin onto Karl’s shoulder, “Do you want me to?”

His face was so close, and Karl could feel his breath against his ear and could practically hear his heartbeat. Don’t turn around, you might accidentally kiss him if you do.

“DREAM!!” An angry voice roared, scaring the both of them. Their heads snapped towards the direction of where the voice had came from, and it turned out to be Sapnap. He stomps over to them and rips them apart. “WHAT THE HELL?!” His lips pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed; Karl had never seen Sapnap this angry before. He covered his ears in attempt to try and block out their argument over whatever the hell it was they fought over.

A tap on his shoulder made him look behind him. It was Quackity. “Hey.” He whispers, tryingnot to grab the attention of Dream and Sapnap, who seemed to be really angry at each other. “Wanna come with me, y’know, get away from these assholes?”

It was just then when Sapnap noticed Quackity talking to Karl. “QUACKITY YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING STEAL HIM AWAY FOR YOURSELF!” Now Quackity was dragged into the mess of an argument. 

Karl was shaking like a leaf at this point. He wanted to scream at them, to tell them to stop. But that’s not what he did. Instead, he got up on his legs and ran away like a coward. Why? Why? Why? 

He ran past the lagoon, sitting behind a tree planted a few feet away from the designated pool of water. He doesn’t like it very much hearing his friends fight; it made him an overwhelming amount of distress— adding to the fact that he might be the one that caused this. Tears pricked his eyes, and he wipes them away with his oversized sweater paw, wetting the soft fabric of his favorite hoodie. 

He sat there, the calming sounds of squids splashing around in the water relaxed his tense muscles. He doesn’t move a muscle despite hearing a shuffling sound come from a bush. “Karl?” A British accent came from his left, and he immediately knew that it was George from the distinct accent. “Were you crying?” He asks, coming over and sitting right next to him.

He curls himself into a ball, protecting himself. “No.” He lied, and a tear slid down his cheek right after he answered. “Liar.” George wipes the tear away using his thumb, brushing Karl’s messy hair in the process. He notices how red Karl’s lips were from him biting down on them; and god, did they look so kissable. This did not go unnoticed by Karl— he wasn’t stupid, after all. He found it silly seeing at how George looked at his lips. 

He leans over, pressing his lips against George’s, surprising him. His eyes flutter close and their sweet kiss was interrupted by a rude crowd. 

“George..” Sapnap growls in disbelief, about to give him a piece of his mind. 

“Wait.” Karl shakily cuts him off before he could even cuss him out. 

“Please don’t fight again, let me confess something.” They stopped, and looked at him with utter confusion. “I can’t stand watching the people I love fight with each other no longer,” he cleared his throat, watching their face contort from the sheer embarrassment. “I know you guys like me. I just didn’t say anything about it.” He winced, knowing he could have stopped this sooner. “I didn’t want to say anything, because I am a coward. I was scared that you guys would reject being in a poly relationship, seeing how possessive all of you are.” He sniffles, “I’m only.. saying this now because I can’t stand seeing us tear apart because of these.. feelings.” He hung his head low, letting the tears that were now freely flowing down his face like a river drip down onto the grass. “...So I am offering you all to be my boyfriends.” 

He gulps nervously from the awkward silence. “Oh, Karl.” Sapnap stepped in, cupping Karl’s face in his hands. “That’s perfectly fine with us.” He looks back to the others, who nod their head in agreement. Turning back to face the tear-stained boy, he softly smiles. “But you owe us all a kiss.”

Karl nods, giggling a little as Sapnap pulled each other into a warm, loving kiss. 

“No fair.” George pouts, “His kiss was longer!”

Karl grins and gave George another kiss, before moving onto kissing the rest of them. During this, he felt his heart melt into a puddle. 

“I love you guys.” Karl announces sincerely, covering his face shyly with his hands. 

“We love you too.”


	17. Flowers (Karl/Techno)

Karl had somehow managed to convince Tecnho to visit Kinoko kingdom just once.

It was a quiet and peaceful day since it was just them at the moment. 

The soft breeze blew the flower petals towards the clear blue sky; and it nearly made Karl sneeze from how much pollen was currently lingering in the air. “Why are there so many flowers?” Techno asked, looking around the field that was invaded with a variety of different flower breeds. “It’s just a natural thing for our kingdom, we especially take care of them.” Karl explains, picking up a tulip and sniffing it. “..So whenever someone ruins it, they have to replant it somewhere else.” He places the flower back down, continuing to walk towards a small area that was free of flowers and had the majestic honeyed light of the sun reflect onto the small area. “Come on,” Karl chirps happily, dragging Techno towards the area. 

He sat down onto the grass, motioning Techno to do the same. “Stay still.” Karl requested, picking up small amounts of flowers. Techno does not question Karl as he felt his hair being touch. He nearly breaks out a chuckle hearing Karl whisper how soft his hair was. His eyes close as he relaxed into Karl’s gentle touch. “Look, Look!” Karl excitedly jumps up on down in his place, tugging onto Techno’s cape to get his attention. Opening his eyes, he notices the flowers that were scattered in his braided hair that complemented him. “You’re good at that, aren’t you?” He snorts, playing with his hair. “Yeah! I can also make flower crowns!” Karl proudly brags, fidgeting playfully with his own fingers. “Really, now? Care to teach me?” 

“Of course I can!” Karl clasps his hands together, practically overflowed with joy and excitement which Tecnho found adorable. His child-like personality was endearing, and could melt anyone’s heart. Even Techno’s, despite not really liking children. 

They spent the first few minutes gathering a few flowers for their flower crowns; Karl grabbed a few lilies and helped Techno grab a few red roses and a maroon tulip that would look nice with the roses. 

“..Then you loop the stem— like that, yeah.. then put the last flower in and tie it, BOOM! Done.” Karl claps proudly as Tecnho finished his flower crown. He was taken aback a little when he felt hands brush his hair and watched as Techno place his flower crown on his head. “You look pretty in red, it suits you.” Techno complimented in a low whisper, his gruff voice making it mumbled— though Karl could hear it just perfectly. He giggles in his usual bubbly way— the same giggle that was as light as a feather, and it was angelic.

Karl could light the whole world just by his presence alone, even when the world was grey and stormy, Karl would manage to clear the clouded skies and calm the angriest of storms. God, how could such a man exist? So angelic, so cute?

“Well, here’s mine.” Karl gently places his finished flower crown on Techno’s slightly messy pink hair, caressing a strand of hair for a moment before withdrawing his hands away. 

“......Thanks.” He whispers, hesitantly touching the flower crown that Karl made, not wanting to ruin the precious thing. He would treasure it dearly, and put it in a place where it would always remind him of Karl. The aroma of the flowers reminded him of Karl— sweet and pleasant to be around. 

“Well, deciding to be apart of Kinoko kingdom, Tecnho?” Karl invites him with a hint of hopefulness in his tone, eagerly waiting for his response. “No thanks,” He declines, and the smile faded away from Karl’s face. “But I’ll visit once in a while, I guess.” Karl perks up again, “That’s cool! The next time you visit, I’ll make SURE you’re gonna be impressed!”

“Yeah? That a promise?”

“It’s a promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gurl r u Shakespeare cuz u make no sense /j


	18. Harassed (Trigger Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT, ACEPHOBIA !!

Karl was on his way to his workplace, texting his boss that he’ll be there in about five minutes or so. That is, until he ran into a creepy guy.

“Hey there, cutie.” He blocks his way, towering over him intimidatingly. Karl looked up, confused. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, you can. You can come over to my place, pretty boy.” The creep licked his lips seductively, making Karl feel uncomfortable. 

“No thanks.” He tried to walk away from him, getting a bad vibe from this stranger. “What’s wrong? It’s only a one time thing.” 

“Um.. Why do you want me over?” 

His hands wrap around Karl’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “Isn’t it obvious?” He says in such a suggestive way that made Karl very uncomfortable.

“Er.. No. I don’t really want sex..” 

The stranger’s face turned into one that looked angry and disgusted. “Why? You one of those asexual freaks?” The way he said it made him flinch; this person he barely knew was alienating him all because he didn’t want sex?

He had to get out of here, and fast.

It was as if the guy read his mind, and he slips his hand underneath his shirt, nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. 

Karl whimpers in pain, trying to wiggle his way out. Ignoring his pleas, he slaps Karl across the face; the scorching pain ached in his cheek. The man grinds himself on Karl and was about to bite into his neck when Karl screamed at the top of his lungs: 

“STOP!!!”

He lets go, running away into the darkness of the shadows. Karl made sure he was long gone before booking it to the studio.

“Karl? You look like a mess, what happened?” Chris asked him as soon as Karl burst into theirgaming room where they would normally record their videos for the gaming channel. He was trembling, hair was ruffled and his clothes was a mess. “Guy.. tried to.. to..” his words were faltered, too shaken up from the event that had occurred not long ago.

He starts tearing up, trying to explain that a guy assaulted him. He hated himself for being so weak, and let a guy beat him.

“Hey, hey..” Chandler coaxed, gently hugging Karl, who flinches from the touch. He was scared that he would get beaten up again, and it sucked seeing Karl in such a pitiful state. “We need to.. We need to report this to the police.” Chris angrily clutches his fist, angry at himself for not picking up Karl earlier that day. 

“W-wait what about our-“

“Karl, this is more important than recording for the channel. I don’t take people harming my friends lightly.”

“Okay..” 

The exited the room, meeting up with a confused Jimmy, who was then updated on what had happened to Karl. Luckily, he excuses them to drive to the nearby police station; giving Karl a stack of cash to try and console him. 

On the way, Karl looked out the window gloomily, wondering what kind of man he was for not defending himself. 

“I’m so weak.” He sputters, fists shaking. 

“No, Karl. You’re not.”

“But— I..”

“Karl, stop shifting the blame on yourself. You are NOT weak, you couldn’t help it.” Chris’s grip on the wheel tightens, mind filled with rage and guilt all at once. 

“Just get some rest, we’ll arrive to the police station shortly.”

Karl nods, looking out the window, watching the crowds of tree pass by.

It was raining, and it did truly feel like someone died that day.

Because Karl’s spirit was diminished that day.


	19. Loss

It sucked having your car being sold by your friends, because now he had to walk several blocks to the studio.

He felt so tired. He knew he shouldn’t have drank all those goddamn monsters the previous day. 

Sighing, he puts in his earphones, putting on Dream’s recently published song:  Roadtrip. 

The music blasts in his ears as he walked on the dirty, dull sidewalk. His thoughts were clouded by the loud song in his ears; he looks up at the bluish-grey sky as he lip synced the lyrics.

He was so focused on his music that he couldn’t hear the screeching sounds of tires swerving and the booming sound of car horns; trying so hard to alarm Karl.

The background sounds were muffled, even the screaming of the people around him that tried to warn him of the danger behind him.

He finally turns around, and at that moment, time seemed to slow down; his life flashed right in his eyes. 

And then?

Everything went dark.

. . . . 

“Where is Karl? He would have been here by now.” Jimmy impatiently taps his foot, looking at his wrist watch expectantly. 

“No worries, I’ll get him. I know his usual route.” Chris got out of his seat, exiting the building as he quickly put his jacket on.

He hummed, casually walking until he stopped in front of a building that was surrounded by crime scene tapes and an ambulance parked nearby. What the hell was going on? He needed to get closer. 

As he neared the building, he notices the nearly shattered window and a car that was crashed. In between that car was a mangled person— wait a second. He knew that person.

Oh shit. No. This can’t be happening right now.

He rushes past the crowd of people, trying to get through the police.

“Sir, this is a crime scene. I need you to—“

“LET ME THROUGH, HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!!” He cries out, reaching his hand out towards Karl, as if he expected the other to reach out and grab it like he normally would, and pull him into the best bear hug he had. “WHY AREN’T YOU SAVING HIM?! SAVE HIM ALREADY!!!” 

The officer manages to pull Chris away, trying to soothe him, “Sir, calm down. We are trying our best to-“

“YOUR ‘BEST’? YOU’RE LETTING HIM DIE!” He continued to resist, wanting—  _needing_ ,  to get over to his friend, and to comfort him. “If we move the car, he will bleed out quickly and  will  die. Please calm down, sir.”

His knees gave in, and he fell onto the hard concrete floor, tears watering the weeds that were growing in between the cracks of the sidewalk. He felt helpless, and it made his blood boil; he couldn’t save his best friend. 

After what felt like hours, they finally put Karl onto the stretcher.

But in a body bag.

. . . . . 

News about a car losing control and crashing into a building was all over the news, and it eventually made its way to the rest of the crew, who didn’t take Karl’s passing well. 

They all sat in the office in silence. It felt so empty, without Karl’s bubbly presence around. It.. felt so off without him.

“I..” Chandler was the first to break the long, awkward silence, “I don’t think I have the strength to record today.” The sorrow in his tone was evident, and his eyes were watery. “I don’t think anyone does.” Jimmy’s voice was much more quieter than usual.

More silence goes by. 

Then, a notification goes off, which came from Jimmy’s phone. 

**Sapnap** :  wanted to ask when Karl was free bc I wanted to stream with him today, so what time are you done recording? 

(Alt: I wanted to ask when Karl was going to be free, because I wanted to stream with him today, so what time are you done recording?)

Oh god.

He loudly sighs, rubbing his temple. Nobody dared asking who it was, because they didn’t have enough energy to care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. 

Sounds of Jimmy typing filled the silent room, and it stopped for a second as he waited for a reply. 

. . . . . . 

Word got around fast; seeing as Dream had tweeted about the whole situation, respectfullywishing Karl to Rest In Peace. 

Most people in the SMP went onto the server to do something special in honor of Karl’s memory, like building a small grave and/or statue. 

Any lore streams were postponed that day, instead it was replaced with a stream to mourn Karl’s death. 

It was really hard to get over a loss of such a precious man, a man who once brought joy to many— a smile that would warm people’s cold hearts; that will all never come back.

The world seemed so gloomy, as if it had lost its color. Because it did, since Karl was a person who gave life to everything, making everything seem a lot more fun. He was such an easy-going guy. But now it was all gone, because all good people died too soon.

And heaven gained another Angel that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, shawty! I couldn’t wait to do this one so I did it early.


	20. Dress up (Techno/Karl)

Karl had been secretly living with Techno for a while now, and after analyzing him for some time, he can proudly say that he can tell how he was feeling despite being a secretive person.

And today, he could tell that he was stressed out about something, but he doesn’t know what. But, what he can do is to try and cheer him up, but how? 

He gets a stupid idea that just might work as his eyes went over to his room.

. . . . 

He fidgets with his braided hair, pondering silently. He had no reason to be stressed over something so minor; yet here he was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Karl behindthe crack of the slightly agape door. 

“I know you’re there, Karl. Just come in.”

Soft giggles came out from the boy as he enters the room, dramatically posing in Techno’s clothing, which were sizes too big for him; making him look like a child.

“Look, Techno! We match now!!” He jumps up and down in excitement, the baggy clothing nearly slipping off. 

“What’re you doing?” Techno snorts, seeing how silly Karl was, wearing his clothes. “Playing dress up.” He rakes his hand through his short, tangled hair. “Wish I had longer hair, then I could really pretend to be like you.”

“I think we can make that work.” 

. . .

Techno spent an hour brushing Karl’s thick, messy hair and braiding it into a miniature braid, which looked ridiculous had it been any other guy. But with Karl, he pulled it off, somehow looking even more adorable than before. 

Playing with Karl’s hair managed to take his mind off whatever it was that made him stressed. It felt so fluffy, especially after he brushed it. It felt silky, and it ran through his hands easily. It was like a stress relief toy for him. 

Karl lets out a high-pitched squeal, seeing how the braid turned out. “We’re like twins, now! Hee hee hee!!” He hugs Techno, trying his best not to get over-excited. 

“Wait, wait, let me go change again.” Karl says, “Don’t look.”

“Okay, look now!”

He turns around, seeing that Karl was now in his regular clothes, but had his armor on. The helmet practically covered his eyes, and he seemed so small in that moment. 

“Am I cool like you now, Techno?” He lifts the helmet slightly upwards in order to see properly.

“...Sure, you do.” He held in his laughter, letting his hand down onto Karl’s head, pressing the helmet onto Karl, covering his eyes.

“Hey!! I can’t see..” he pouts, puffing up his cheeks like a pufferfish, a gesture which many people— including Techno himself, found it quite funny.

“Good.” he leans down and presses a light kiss onto Karl’s forehead.

He backs away, and Karl’s face turns as pink as Techno’s hair. “You look good with that shade in your face.”

“Shut up.” His face heats up even more, and this time, Techno couldn’t hold his laughter in. 


	21. Cooking Skills (Karl/Techno)

Karl didn’t necessarily know how to cook properly, but he can try. With Techno’s help, it shouldn’t be that hard, right?

They were going with something basic, like mushroom stew. It was easy to make, and it shouldn’t be too hard for Karl, right?

Well, not necessarily.

Because somehow, Karl found himself accidentally setting the stove on fire.

“What the HECK?!” He instinctively jumps away, backing off as he lets Techno put the fire out. “Uh... I can probably replace that.”

They had to throw away the burnt stew and pot, restarting from scratch all over again. 

“They’re gonna be here any moment now, and we still have nothing prepared!” Karl started freaking out, tugging at his hair; a normal habit that he adopted whenever he felt stressed. 

“Hey, don’t fret, we can still cook it before they arrive.” He says, patting Karl’s head reassuringly, which always seemed to remedy his frustration and stress. “You’re right.” Karl perks up again, excited to cook. 

Techno loved his little ball of energy, and the way he was always excited for anything, even if it was something he usually didn’t do or like. He liked that in him.

The optimist quickly bounced back to his usual, excited self almost instantaneously— quite impressive, really.

Luckily, it went better this time with only a few of the occasional accidents— like putting in too much seasoning into it.

Karl picks up a spoon, scooping up a small amount of the stew, and handing it over to Techno. “Taste it!” He insists, almost shoving it into his face. 

Taking the spoon, he blows it gently, making sure none of the boiling hot soup spills. He then carefully sips the broth, smacking his lips as he tasted it. “Not bad.” He gave Karl a content thumbs up, which made his eyes sparkle. 

. . . . 

They were both startled by the loud knocks on the door; they hadn’t been expecting them to arrive so early.

Karl runs over to open the door, and his smile grew wider as he saw Sapnap and Bad standing in front of him. “Sapnap! Bad!” He pulls them into a tight, loving embrace. “You made it..” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” 

. . . . 

Soon after Sapnap and Bad had arrived, Philza arrived with Ranboo and Quackity came in last.

They ended up bonding over Techno’s and Karl’s relationship; occasional laughter as Quackity cracked jokes and overall, they had a nice time.

. . . . 

The sun was now below the horizon, the glorious ball of warmth emanating a beautiful shade of red-orange that blended in together majestically. The couple sat by a window, basking in the warm rays of the sun.Everyone had left at this point, and Karl rests his head against Techno’s shoulder.

Tecnho doesn’t move an inch as he lets Karl doze off into a peaceful sleep as they watched the sky fall into darkness.


	22. Sleepless Night (Feral boys)

Karl had been streaming for about four hours now, and his body felt completely numb; he was so tired he couldn’tactually feel tired— if that even made sense. He drank several cans of Monster energy drinks, which could NOT be healthy for the normal human being, and his sleep schedule was all over the place.

But he didn’t care, because his friends stuck with him the entire time. 

He ended the stream around 3:24 AM his time, but didn’t exactly stop playing with his friends. He was planning on pulling an all-nighter just to hangout with them.

The only problem was that this was his third time not sleeping, and it concerned everyone in the group. 

So, they merely confronted him about his bad sleeping habits.

“Oh come on guys, you guys stay up all night too.” He groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe away his headache that had been aching for hours now. 

“That’s true, but we don’t consecutively stay up three days in a row, Karl.” Dream explained, trying his best to convince Karl to go to sleep.

“Yeah man, that shit’s just not healthy.” Quackity butts in, yawning a bit.

“So I just let you guys play without me?!” Karl crosses his arms, tossing the crushed can of Monster he had recently drank. 

With a sigh, George adds himself into the conversation, “Look, if you go to bed then so do we, deal?”

“I dunno.” Karl stared blankly at his monitor screen, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“Karl, you’re going to be exhausted for the next Tales of the SMP, do you want that?” Sapnap spoke up, punching Karl’s character in-game. 

“Ohmygosh fine.” He gives in, stomping his feet in defeat.

“Good night Karl.” 

The call ends.


	23. Close Call (MrBeast crew)

It was supposed to be a casual, fun day for Karl and the crew. 

Recording was always the best part; that’s true for the most part. Sometimes there would be some obstacles from time to time that would delay their schedule, but it would only be mild— nothing serious.

They were in the middle of recording a video for the main channel, and they were taking a break in between. They were walking back to their studio; Karl being farthest behind of them all, which got him teased from the other members. 

Neither of them looked both ways before crossing the rode, and that included Karl.

A loud honking noise came from the right side of Karl, startling everyone from the group. They all turned to see a truck speeding towards Karl, about to crash into him if he doesn’t think fast.

Shock got to Karl, and he stood still for a second; he would’ve been severely injured or dead had it not been Chandler, who had ran quickly to grab Karl out the way just in the nick of time.

“Jesus, Karl.” Chandler pants from how fast he had just ran, “You’re so lucky I saved your ass.”

“I could’ve..” The realization of the situation he had just been in finally sinks in, “I could’ve DIED.” He starts hyperventilating, shaking at the thought of being ran over by a truck.

The rest of the walk was spent with them walking along with Karl, who was still trying to grasp the situation he was in just minutes earlier.

They’ll never let him live it down.


	24. Not Good Enough (Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Self-harm  
> Bad thoughts  
> Anorexia

It had been a few weeks sinceKarl had moved into a house with the Mr. Beast crew. It was fun at first, but things started to go downhill after he received tons of hate comments directed towards him.

There were some even commenting about his body, and it made him even more insecure.

So he started to eat less.

At first, nobody noticed how skinnier he had gotten over the past days, considering he wore oversized hoodies that disguised his body.

Nobody noticed how loose his clothing became.

Every time he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a disgusting sack of flesh. An ugly, sad, replacement of Jake.

Tears fell down his cheek, and he falls onto the cold floor of the bathroom. He wasn’t happy with himself, he just wanted to be a perfect person he can be for everyone, including his friends.

But clearly, he wasn’t doing it right.

He needed to punish himself for being so weak-minded, for being such a pathetic loser.

He grabbed a small razor that was kept hidden in the cabinet.

Pale as paper, thin as a needle, his head becomes heavy with every cut he made on his wrist. Crimson red starts gushing out of his wound, trickling down his arm and dropping onto the floor.

He stops, feeling dizzy. 

Washing the cuts, he flinches at how painful it felt.

It hurt so much, but he deserved it. 

He grabs the bandages, wrapping them tightly around his cuts, wanting to make sure they were hidden well enough so that nobody spotted them. 

He hoped that the sleeves of his hoodies would help cover them up, as well.

But they all noticed.

The audience pointed out how Karl looked scrawny in the latest video they had uploaded, and they all mocked him for it; they all angrily stated how he was doing it just for the attention and pity.

And his crew became a lot more concerned from the way his behavior had changed over the past week.

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He rushes over to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Forgetting to lock the door.

He desperately looks for pills— any pills. Finally grabbing a small bottle, he turns it open and puts the whole bottle into his mouth, about to swallow until Jimmy entered the room.

He looked so shocked, seeing his friend like this.

“Spit it out.” Jimmy grabbed his cheeks, trying to force him to open his mouth.

Karl shakes his head, but was too weak to fight back from how little he had been eating.

Jimmy manages to make Karl spit out the pills into the toilet, flushing it down afterwards.

“Karl, please, please don’t ever do that again.” Jimmy pulled him into the tightest, warm bear hug Karl had been in.

He then realizes his stupid mistake; realizing how sad he would make his friends if he had died. He hated himself for even trying to attempt it, he hated himself for not thinking what his friends think. He knew that his friends cared deeply about him, and he felt so stupid.

“I’m sorry.” He shakily apologizes, tears coursing down his cheeks, releasing all his sadness onto his friend.

His body felt so fragile, and he was so weak.

“Please don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize.” Jimmy started crying himself, not wanting to let go.

. . . . . 

After the little incident, Jimmy had forced Karl to go to therapy, paying for his sessions.

Karl felt better about himself, with his friends always by his side, even when he was going through something tough. And now? They were still by his side, walking with him throughout his healing process.

Little by little, he began eating more foods without feeling guilty.

Over the next few weeks, he had gained a bit more weight; and his friends were so proud of him, giving him much more attention than they did before.

Karl’s life had never been better, and he had stopped caring about the hate comments.

Though the scars of his cuts were still there, it would serve as a reminder; it would tell him how strong he was— for surviving.

And he was proud of himself for that.


	25. Left out (Feral boys)

He was understanding the first then they all said they were busy doing something.

But after trying to reach them several times only to be told the same excuse repeatedly feels like they were just pushing him away. 

It stung, but he decided he didn’t want to bother them anymore by confronting them. 

When he was sad, he tried to get them to listen to him; to vent to them. But they didn’t hear, and would say “Wait, did you say something, Karl?”

It felt so bad.

Like they were purposely ignoring him.

He stopped trying to talk to them, not wanting to open up his feelings anymore. He felt like he was a burden in the group, like unwanted gum stuck onto a shoe. 

He lost motivation to join them whenever they live-streamed together, and they noticed how weird he has been behaving lately.

They all tried to reach him, but to no avail. Karl had turned off his phone and didn’t want to answer them; too afraid that he’ll just annoy them again.

He eventually slips up, accidentally joining them in a discord voice call. They all were silent, surprised that Karl joined, knowing that he hadn’t talked to them for so long.

He misunderstood the silence as them being uncomfortable with his presence, “I’m sorry.”

“..What? Sorry for what, Karl?” George was the first to speak, having been concerned for his friend that had disappeared from the group for a while.

“...For being annoying.” He spoke softly, trying not to cry in front of them. 

“What? We never said you were annoying, Karl.” Dream butts in, still confused as to why Karl had suddenly been acting this way.

“You didn’t need to.” He sobs, “...Bye.”

“Karl, please wait.” Dream said as Karl’s mouse hovered over the button that would make him leave the call, “You were never annoying, in fact, you were one who made this group shine in the first place, without you, it’s bland; it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I’m right here, you know!!” Quackity slams his fist onto his desk dramatically, trying to enlighten the mood.

Nothing. He felt nothing.

“ _Really_? Because it seems like you guys are fine on your own.” His voice was unsteady, yet still gives off a monotonous tone.

There was a really long awkward silence after he had said that, leaving tension in the air as Karl weeped silently internally.

“Just say I’m bothering you.”

“..But you’re not.”

Sapnap finally decided to join in the conversation, “Karl, what the _hell_ gave you the impression that you were annoying us?”

He simply shrugs, as if they could see him, “Oh you know, the time you all ignored me whenever I needed you, telling me you’re constantly busy; which just feels like an excuse at this point.” He sighs, “Where were you guys when I needed you the most, huh?”

“Karl, please, we’re sorry if we made you feel this way, we didn’t know.”

“You’re only saying that because you pity me.”

“But—“

“Bye.”

He exits the call.


	26. Loss pt 2

Sapnap had tried texting Karl multiple times, each with no response. Then, he called him several times with the same result. Nothing. That’s when he decided to text Jimmy to ask Karl when he was free that day; assuming that his phone had died or something. 

Oh, if only it had been just that.

**Mr.Beast** :  Karl can’t exactly stream again.

What the hell did that mean?

**Sapnap** :  oh ok, so when can he stream?

**Mr.Beast** :  No, I mean he can’t stream ever again; he’s gone. 

Gone? As in.. dead? Haha, no way, right? This was  Karl  they were talking about. He wouldn’t die so early, right?

..Right?

**Sapnap** :  lol, ur joking right?

**Mr.Beast** :  I’m not kidding.

**Mr.Beast** :  I truly wish I was, though.

**Mr.Beast** :  I’m sorry.

This can’t possibly be happening right now. There is no way that Karl died. No.. this is all just a sick prank that Karl made.

Yeah, a prank.. Karl would come out and laugh at how dumb he was for falling for it, right? He would call him and tell him how hard he got pranked; calling him dog water.

He needs reassurance, that everything was okay. He needed someone to confirm that Karl was actually alive and was just joking.

Please, just let it all be one sick, twisted joke.

. . . . 

It was a shock to everyone, seeing Mr. Beast tweeting about Karl’s death; confirming it. It shocked most of the community, and some skeptics said that Karl was faking it. 

There were sickos out there, mocking his death and celebrating.

Many who knew Karl were affected deeply by the news, their motivation to stream suddenly drained out of their bodies; as if their lives were sucked out of them.

It was a gloomy day. A weird day, hearing the imaginary rain fall down from the cry instead of Karl’s hyperactive, energetic giggles.

It was a clear sky that day; yet it felt like a stormy, dull afternoon.

Even the loudest of voices went silent.

The sun still shines, the bird still chirped, the oceans continued to sway, but it didn’t feel right. Because nothing felt right after someone died.

The world can still live on, but it’ll never, ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I’m inexperienced at writing what did you expect? Something decent to read?


	27. Saved

He ran as fast as his legs could possibly go.

He couldn’t afford to die by Dream’s hands  again.  He was on his last canon life, and he was on the verge of death as well.

His trail of blood made it easy for Dream to track him down; wounds gushing out blood, making him weaker and weaker until he could no longer stand on his frail body.

This was it.

He was going to die.

He watches as Dream raised his axe, about to swing it down onto him. Accepting this fate, he closes his eyes, ready for the sweet release of death.

But it never came.

To his surprise, Technoblade was standing in front of him, blocking Dream.

“I’m sorry, Dream. I can’t allow you to lay a finger on Karl.” 

Dream laughs, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the other, “And what relations do you have with Karl?”

“I’m afraid that is none of your concern.” He raises his sword, pointing it directly at Dream’s masked face. 

Karl’s muscles relaxed watching the two start to engage in combat; trying to find the strength within him to get up and move.

_ —- Hours before _

_ “And I should care, why?” Techno gazed at Karl with an unamused face. _

_ “Uh,” Karl tried to think of a good reason, though he failed. _

_Techno throatily chuckles, “Any reason to beat the crap outta Dream is a good enough reason.” He pats Karl’s hair, ruffling it up._

_ Huh. _

_ That... Was easier than he thought it would be. _

_ —-Present Time _

He got up, legs heavy and shaky from all the blood loss. It didn’t matter, though. He at least made a tourniquet which was made by his ripped up sleeve of his multi-colored hoodie that was now stained a dark crimson red from his blood. 

He ran away.

Dream saw him running away, and he groans. “I don’t have time for this.” He gets away from Techno, quickly following Karl.

“You are a coward, Dream.”

He looked behind him, and he could only see two small figures in the distance. He was about to lose Dream’s so he took a sharp turn and hid behind a tree. 

It honestly hurt to breathe, let alone  hyperventilate. 

He feel like he could pass out from how much blood he had lost and the amount of energy he had used running away from Dream. So to conserve his energy, he stayed in his hiding spot. Hoping—  _ praying _ , that Dream won’t find him here.

He heard nearby footsteps, but he didn’t have the energy to get up and run again.

He passes out.


	28. Stupid Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of alcohol consumption 
> 
> I’ve never written a drunk person and it shows lol

He rarely ever drank, mostly because that he was a lightweight and couldn’t handle the hangover the next morning.

And whenever he did drink, he usually made very stupid mistakes; one that would he would later regret the next day.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into once he decided it would be a good idea to start live streaming in his drunken state.

Immediately, his chat noticed how slurred his words were, and they asked him if he was okay.

He was in a call with Sapnap, and he obviously knew what was going on; trying to get Karl to end the stream before he did something regrettable that’ll cost him his reputation. 

“You’re n-not my..  _hic_ mom..” Karl giggles wildly at his own joke, continuing to play Minecraft. 

Though it was very obvious from the way his character walked that he was very out of it. 

“Sapnap look— _hic_ — two creepers..!” He points over to an area, raising his Diamond sword.

“...That’s only one, Karl.” Sapnap says, watching as Karl failed miserably trying to hit the creeper. He sighs, intervening the embarrassing moment for him and killing it himself.

He once again tried to tell Karl to end the live, as he was way too drunk to continue on.

He does eventually convince him to end the stream, but once he did he immediately felt nauseous.

“Karl, I think it’s best to go rest.”

Karl agreed, stumbling out his room to go to the bathroom where he vomited in the toilet.

He woke up, the sunlight seeming way too bright for his eyes, and he had this raging headache. Ugh, this is why he shouldn’t drink so much. Or ever, for that matter. He wanted to lie in bed the whole day, having no motivation to get up whatsoever. 

He assumed his roommate helped him bring himself back to bed, because he didn’t remember being in his room last night. 

He just hoped he hadn’t done anything embarrassing. 


End file.
